


Keeping Your Head Up

by WatermelonShips



Series: Creatibug and Black Whispurr [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Read, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer original character, OC-focused, Original Miraculous Holders, Other, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, People use both Papillon and Hawkmoth, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Hawkmoth defeat, Unrequited Crush, but Adrien and Marinette will be getting some focus chapters, lgbt original characters, post-reveal, well kinda y'all will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: After a few years, Chat Noir and Ladybug had been going on good, getting closer to defeating Papillon. Though, after a rather difficult akuma left them in a semi-public reveal and Gabriel’s almost sudden want to move. It seems things will keep getting worse…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Catherine Strain | Creatibug (OC), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Will more as relationships show up
Series: Creatibug and Black Whispurr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830040
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Musical terms-  
> Legato: Note-to-note with no intervening silence.  
> Pianissimo: very gently, even more softer than piano.  
> Staccato: The notes are brief and detatched, opposite to legato.  
> ~~~  
> Warning- N/A please send me a DM on my writing Tumblr (Watermelon--writes) if I need to add something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sat in his room playing the piano.

Light sprinkled in through the curtains which blew due to the summer wind. The smell of early August cookouts and freshly cut grass found its way into the bedroom. A sober melody on a grand piano filled the void. A void as long as 6,545 kilo- 4,067 miles. The melody came to a sudden stop, which caused the memory of what happened to bounce in Adrien's mind. Emotional pain and anger erupted. Adrien slammed a fist on the piano keys. A series of ugly notes roared to life in the bedroom. He continued as he thought of the past weeks- of Papillon (or what the citizens call him “Hawkmoth”), of that akuma (demons or hell spawns as the news now dubbed them), of the big move… Of well, everything.

Adrien continued to play those ugly notes until it melted back into a minor key melody -legato and pianissimo. The soothing and slow melody soon welcomed staccato notes, it became faster and louder.

A knock- the melody stayed the same.

A second knock- the melody faltered, but picked back up quickly.

A third knock- still staccato, but it was softer.

A fourth knock- between staccato and legato. 

A voice- the melody fades with middle C lingering in the air.

The door opened and Nathalie stepped into the bedroom. A frown upon her face and two small rectangular items in her hand.

Adrien slid his hands off of the piano. “Yes, Nathalie?”

“You have letters from your previous class and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien’s somber eyes lit up, sparklingly with joy. Adrien jumped up from his seat and quickly made his way to Nathalie. A soft, subtle, smile formed on Nathalie’s lips. 

“Thank you for delivering these to me,” Adrien said. 

“You're welcome Adrien.” Nathalie looked at her tablet. “You also have a back-to-school photoshoot at the State Park, Camp Creek in the morning at 8:00.”

“of course Nathalie. I will write them back later today.”

“I’ll go and buy some stamps and letters. You have paper, Adrien?”

He nodded in response, “thank you Nathalie.”

Nathalie walked out of the bedroom as Adrien carefully opened the first letter. He felt the textured paper in his hands as he read. The letter was short and sweet and included everyone’s phone number and address!

In his hands, Adrien opened La- Marinette’s letter.

_Dear Adrien,_

_I do hope that this letter is not interrupting your activity?... I also do hope you are doing well. Is that awkward to ask?..._

_But… There's something I want to say. Since that akuma showed up in your new town (how it is btw?). So I can focus on being the guardian, I have decided on a new holder. So, there will be a new Ladybug when the next akuma shows up. You'll probably like her? I hope at least.*_

_And as the guardian, I'm allowing you to keep being Chat Noir to help the new Ladybug. Send a letter or text for when you believe they (and you) are ready. I do have someone picked out already._

_Bug out,_

_Marinette._

A shining ball of excitement travelled through his body, Adrien was glad to hear from his m’lady. Though, a dreadful shiver crept down his spine as he began to play with the black cat miraculous. 

He felt the creases in the wooden floor, a stark difference to the floor in his bedroom in Paris. Everything about the bedroom was different- his room back in Paris was modern and clean and white. Due the wooden manor had probably been built in the early 1900s, perhaps even late 1800s, the room here was dark and made out of logs and planks from the local trees.

Adrien leaned the cards against the back of the handmade and old mahogany bookshelf. Adrien sat on the bed… Even the bed frame was a true wood and dark. 

Of a bedroom which belonged to a house, a manor at the end of a hollow. A hollow of where it's people are less than friendly. Of a place where Adrien is supposed to feel at home. How can he feel it when he knows no one? Where there's always a threat of wild animals going through the trash? Where the people here are perhaps even more of a threat of an akuma? How is he supposed to call that _Home_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Beta Readers: Liminal.shadow and Tbehartoo.
> 
> Story title comes from the song "Lay Your Head and Dream" performed by Sean Hills and written by the hermit JoehillsTSD.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1- Shoulda Seen What I Wore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed in her cutest, camping friendly outfit, Catherine is excited. Like, really excited for the camping trip with her friends, but when a creature attacks things start to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- (written) Violence, mentions of Madoka Magica, and cursing. If I need to add more warning/s please DM me on my writing Tumblr (Watermelon--writes).

Catherine stared tiredly out the window of her mom's van. It has been a week (well, 9 days to be more specific) since school has started and it has already beat her in the butt. Especially her high school AP Algebra class—over a dozen regular assignments, eight quizzes for each section, and two chapter tests (which she took one of them that day!). She also got assigned a 30 question homework sheet for chapter 3. Not to mention, graphic design homework, which she'll be starting a solo project the following Monday. Though Catherine was glad that Jessica managed to get her schedule fixed At least she doesn't have to suffer alone! Well, for this semester.

Catherine let a dramatic sigh escape from her mouth as her mom pulled into the parking lot belonging to the row of townhouses. The high schooler hopped out and headed to her house, but not before she stopped to pet the neighbor’s dog–an ugly but strangely nice Chihuahua often escaped the yard. 

She plopped down onto the couch and started at her math homework. Which, she may have used MathHelper to get some of the answers. After that, Catherine put on Madoka Magica and started her graphic design homework. It was just a simple design on how to draw Mickey Mouse and that each step had to be recreated in the spaces provided. She got to work, occasionally stopping to scroll through Pinterest and send pictures of Madoka Magica characters with face filters. Not before long, Catherine started to drift off. 

Catherine woke up to a fluffy butt suffocating her.

“Get off…” Catherine lazily moaned out.

She pushed the animal off and sat up. Her back let out a pop of relief. Catherine's homework had fallen to the floor and on her forearm was the indent of her pencil. She looked over to see which animal tried to killed her. Amber eyes stared into green ones.

Of course, it was  _ Pumpkin _ . The ginger and brown tabby had it out for her from the exact moment he stepped into the house. Though, that was mostly her brother’s fault, but she had to live with the consequences of his actions. The consequences of Pumpkin’s hatred!

Catherine continued to stare intensely deep into Pumpkin’s eyes until he leaped off the couch and out of the living room. She nodded and counted that as a victorious win. A moment passed better before she checked her phone. 

Saturday, August 10th, 5:30 am, the phone read, about two hours before Trinity and Tiffany had to pick her up.  _ And a butt lot of text and messenger messages. _

Over 50 messages from her and her friends’ group chat “Baked Beans Be Baked”. An article about the French superheroes, Ladybug and Black Cat (well Chat Noir before she pressed the translate option the article), Reese and Tiffany sending TikToks back and forth,cool art TikToks about those superheroes and cute animal TikToks. 

Jessica had asked her if she had read the newest chapter of Demon Slayer (nope) and double…Wait, triple checking if camping is still going on (yep).

Tiffany sent a question about food followed by a nevermind.

Reese asked a question about an opinion on an art challenge idea (she'll definitely have to do that).

Trinity sent a link about the secret identities of Ladybug and Black Cat. Catherine checked the link, but couldn't find the translation option. She asked if Trinity could summarize it for her.

Catherine gathered her school belongings and then started to head to her bedroom. Though, she turned back around to grab a bag of pickle chips. Catherine pushed the starry door curtain out of the way as she entered her bedroom. She tossed her belongings onto her bed. 

A high pitched bark and a hiss caught her attention. Caramel (Shiba Inu & corbie mix) and Waldo (a Maine Coon & Sphynx mix) were playing with a red and black box. She stared at the playing pair for a bit as she took a video to send to Tiffany. Catherine quickly snatched the box before Caramel and Waldo could attack her. 

Catherine squinted at the octagon shaped box, trying to figure out if she owned a box like that. The blonde shook her head and came to the conclusion that the box was unfamiliar. Though, her birthday wasn't for another two months…Had her mom or dad randomly gotten her something? Or had she lost a gift and forgotten about? Catherine shrugged and looked at the time again. The box could wait; she had to get ready!

Catherine pulled up a hairstyle on her phone and picked out an outfit. She headed to the bathroom. She felt the soft rug beneath her feet as she got the tub ready for her shower. A quick shower and dried hair later, Catherine stepped out of the bathroom in old pajamas with her hair (curled with the help of a pencil) pulled up in a tight ponytail. Catherine also added rose gold and hot pink stripes to her hair with her colored hair chalk. Letting the bathroom air out, Catherine went back into the bathroom with a container of make-up and reference pictures. 

Catherine observed the make-up on her face. Light, rose-colored blush: pink lip stain and a light coat of glittery lip gloss with tiny plastic hearts: soft, glittery, pink eyeshadow look with an outline of a silver heart at the edge of her eyes: cute, sparkly, dark turquoise colored fake eyelashes: then cute, small turquoise, pink, and silver hearts scattered across her cheeks and nose.

She rubbed her sore hands and let out an exhausted sign. "Cute… but never again." She let out an exhausted sigh. 

Catherine grabbed her secondary toothbrush and made her way back to her bedroom and closed her door curtain to where her door used to belong. Confusion hit her like a yo-yo to the head, she spun around and faced the door frame.

"When did I lose a door?" She questioned,"... Must have been  _ his _ doing.”

Was she so clueless and not perspective enough that she had not noticed that her brother removed her bedroom door last Christmas? Yes.

Catherine got out her super cute, pastel pink, chibi bunny summer dress and clothes she believed would go with it. She held up a pair of tights and a pair of shorts with matching socks (all a turquoise color). After weighing her options, she picked the shorts and socks.

She threw clothes and other accessories into a brown suitcase. 

Catharine checked the time and her messages again. Trinity responded within 20 minutes and with another link this time to a blog called the "Ladyblog", however; after a little bit of searching for the translation option, Catherine ran across a video, the thumbnail were of those French heroes and familiar box? She suddenly remembered the box.

She put her phone down and picked the box back up. It was black with a strange but pretty design on it. From the way it looked, Catherine figured it was some sort of jewelry box, but for what she didn't know. No matter what it was, the object inside couldn't be very big.

She opened the smooth and strangely warm box. Catherine caught a glimpse of black and red earrings(?) before a blinding ball of light rose up from the box. Catherine staggered back, tripping over a sleeping Waldo. She hit the carpeted floor.

“Ow…” She mumbled.

Catherine watched as the creature formed. Eyes wide, she carefully got up. She looked at the box that she miraculously didn't drop and back up at the creature. She tensed as the creature’s creepily large eyes landed on her.

“Hello, Catherine!” It or she or they spoke.

Catherine scrunched up her nose, “How do you know my name!? Wait, wait, wait, this has to be a dream!”

The creature laughed. “You're not dreaming, Catherine. I’m Tikki the kwami for the Ladybug Miraculous-” she floated closer to Catherine and Catherine leaned away, “-and well, let me explain!”

Tikki explained to Catherine what she mostly told all of her past holders. By the time Tikki had finished, Catherine had become less tense. Though, the more Catherine stared at Tikki the more uglier and disgusting she became. Especially her high pitched voice, the more Tikki talked the more likely a headache would appear.

“Is there anything I need to explain more, Catherine?”

Catherine took a breath in. “So…You want me to become a hero and to transform into a magical girl I have to wear you?!”

“You don't wear me, silly!” Tikki chuckled.

“Right, right,” Catherine said, “do you like hot baths and human food?”

Tikki tilted her head, “I really don't mind baths and I need sweets to recharge.”

“Incubator…” Catherine mumbled under her breath.

“Incubator?” Tikki questioned.

“Nothing, nothing…” Catherine pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “Do you  _ have _ to look like that?” She gestured at Tikki’s body with her finger.

Tikki’s large eyes held confusion. “I am sorry, Catherine, but do you not perceive me as cute?”

“You look like a freaking bug!”

“Of course!” Tikki chuckled, “I'm supposed to represent a ladybug.”

“Oh.” Catherine shook her head. “Bugs! Are! Creations! From! The! Devil! Himself!... And since you're too clueless to be an incubator, you are a demon!”

“... No?”

“I meant the devil's demons, not the demon that had shown up last week.” Catherine said, “also, since that demon thing appeared, this world needs a hero I guess I have to become a magical girl.”

Catherine put the earrings on. Tikki floated closer, but Catherine stepped back.

“No touching.”

“Oh… Alright, well the transformation phrase is Sp-”Before Tikki could finish, the ringing from the doorbell erupted through the house.

Catherine's mom, Mindy, hollered for her. Catherine quickly grabbed her suitcase and slipped on her sparkly, silver slip-on loafers. Tikki flew into Catherine’s bag as her holder sprinted out of her bedroom.

Two high school juniors sat on the couch talking to her mom. The first one, Tiffany, had on her typical green bomber jacket and typical white vans along with a pink shirt with the quote “Alive, Ahah, F💗ck” and blue jean shorts. The second one. Trinity, had on tennis shoes, yellow and black sport shorts, and a purple tank top. Both girls had their hair up in ponytails.

Catherine dashed over and tackled them into a hug. 

“Hello, y'all!” Catherine said.

“Hey, Cat,” Tiffany said, followed by a “What’s up” from Trinity.

Catherine got off of her friends. She and her mom fetched the picnic blanket, tent, the cheesecake Oreo bits, the drinks along with the cooler and other camping necessaries. Trinity and Tiffany helped the mother and daughter load the stuff into Trinity's car–a simple silver car. Soon enough, the three of them are on the road. 

“Trinity, when did you get your driver's?” Catherine asked.

Trinity glanced at Catherine through the mirror. “I didn't.”

Oh.

“Alrighty,” Catherine responded, “guys! We should play some tunes!”

Trinity nodded as Tiffany got the Bluetooth working. Catherine pulled up YouTube and handed her phone to Tiffany since she was the only one there with unlimited data. 

“There should be a playlist with our jams.”

A song about baked beans started to play. Eight songs later, the trio arrived at the camping part of Camp Creek. Trinity pulled into the space the group had rented out for the weekend. It was a medium sized space right next to the creek and one of the closer spots to the waterfall. It was vacant and empty which meant the others haven't shown up yet. Catherine checked the time, 7:32. Technically, they were early by 28 minutes.

Catherine and Tiffany helped Trinity set up her tent–a lightly colored one-person tent. Afterwards, Catherine moved on to her tent that she would be sharing with Tiffany and Christy. Ironically, it was ladybug themed. 

“Well ladies,” Catherine started, “we did good.”

Catherine opened the cooler and got out a cheesecake Oreo bite.

“Y'all want some?”

“Hell yeah, I do,” 

“Ooh! Yeah.”

Catherine handed the small sweets to Trinity and Tiffany. A large truck soon appeared and pulled into the camp space. Four figures soon hopped out, a blonde and sunburnt looking tan man in his forties and three high school juniors-a blond and rose gold haired one, a brunette with purple tips, and a black haired one. Reese had on black leggings, tennis shoes and a Gravity Falls T-shirt. Christy wore orange yoga pants and a white graphic T-shirt. Jessica had on black shoes black pants, a black jacket, and…a colorful Sailor Moon T-shirt. Catherine tackled the three into a hug and dragged them over to Tiffany and Trinity.

“Jessica, you have color on!”

Jessica looked down at her shirt and nodded, “I wear color all the time, but I guess you all can't see it.”

Reese’s father-whose name escaped her-waved awkwardly as he approached the group of friends. 

“Do y'all need any help or you guys got everything under control?” He asked and glanced over to Reese who shrugged.

“I do believe Mr. Phalk,” Catherine said.

He put his hands in his worn out and somewhat stained with white paint (?) jeans pockets and looked down. “Just call me Graham.”

Graham looked back at his truck, “I should probably get the stuff for y'all first.”

Graham turned around and headed to his truck. 

“Cee, your father's shy,” Catherine observed.

“Guess it runs in the family,” Trinity teased.

All Reese did was smile and nod. 

Graham left after Reese and Jessica's tent was set up. Catherine looked at her friends and smiled at the scene before her. Trinity was doing homework and occasionally pipped in to respond to Christy and Tiffany conversation while Reese was excitedly talking to Jessica about My Hero Academia as they watched her draw. Catherine took a picture.

“Alright y'all!” Catherine got up from her spot. “We're here in Camp Creek, so let's go to the park part!”

Jessica jumped and the chair started to fall backwards. The pencil flew out of her hand and smacked into Christy's face. Her bag fell and her copic markers scattered across Earth’s floor. Laughter erupted from the others, even Jessica herself. With the help of Trinity and Reese, Jessica got up. However, the laughter became louder and continued as they observed the twigs, leaves, and dirt that made its way into Jessica's long black hair. It got so “bad” the neighboring campers started to stare and a Linda looking lady yelled at them to shut up. Tiffany and Reese went to help Jessica get the stuff from her hair.

Catherine wiped a tear from her eye. “Actually, y'all wanna eat first or what?”

“I'm not really hungry,” Christy said

Trinity looked up from her homework. “Yeah, I'm fucking starving.”

“That would be nice.” Tiffany smiled.

“Yes please,” Jessica said as she got out the leaves the others missed.

Catherine got up and started to open her mouth when a series of screams and shouts reached the teen’s ears. The earth shook, making Catherine crash into the ground. Plastic and glass cracked beneath and the world became blurry. A hand grasped her hand and pulled her up. Catherine looked at the blurry, yellow and purple figure. In the distance rung a monsterous voice in a language that Catherine didn't understand. 

Trinity let out a stream of words in a language probably in German as she forced Catherine to run. Blobs of blurry brown and green passed Catherine. Red objects occasionally came into her vision. 

Right, red and black. Catherine came to a quick stop. She turned around and started to run.

“Cat!” Trinity called out.

Catherine ran faster, trying to dodge the tall brown cylinders. She had to get Tikki. She ran and ran. Her foot slammed down so something hard and wet. Catherine fell, crashing in the cold water. Pain erupted from her foot and shoulder. Catherine surfaced, coughing. She squinted her eyes as a tiny floating figure zoomed in front of her.

“Catherine!” Tikki's voice rang through her head.

“Tik-”

Catherine paused as loud, booming sounds erupted followed by a monstrous scream.

“Catherine, you must transform!” Tikki urged.

Catherine looked around, trying to see if any people were around. Catherine came to the conclusion that she didn't know.

“People, are there people here?”

“No.”

Catherine started to stand up but crashed into the creek once more. 

Catherine shook her head. “What is it again?”

“Tikki, spots on.”

Catherine took a deep breath.

“Tikki,” she whispered, “spots on”

A red blur zoomed into her earrings as waves of energized euphoria raced through her body. Her vision cleared as the transformation came to the end. She first noticed the domino type mask–black with red on the edges and where her ears are. There's also a small group of ladybugs on the side of the mask as well.

A name echoed in her mind–Ladybug. “Ladybug” bounced in the edges of her brain, however; she didn't like the name. It wasn't fun and it has already been taken. 

Despite her mind yelling “no” her heart said otherwise.

“I am… Creatibug!” She yelled.

Creatibug stood up, surprised that she didn't fall again. This time, she noticed a yo-yo hanging to her red belt which had these ladybug-like wings attracted to it. She sprinted to the gun shots. Crouched behind a fallen tree, she observed. The human turned demon was a gigantic lumberjack. Crushed trees and untouched logs surrounded the demon. Pistols and hunting rifles lay near some of the logs. 

A young boy with a possible BB-gun ran into the battlefield and shot at the demon. The demon faced the boy. The demon threw his ax, but a staff of some sort knocked the boy out of the way. However, Creatibug failed to reach him. The demon threw his ax again, turning the boy into a log.

Creatibug stepped onto the battle scene. She straightened up as a person in black leather battled against the giant. His messy blond hair got her attention. It clicked, he was one of the heroes from that article–Black Cat. A picture of Ladybug from the article flashed in her mind. The previous superhero had used the yo-yo as some sort of grappling hook. 

“Black Cat!” She yelled.

She threw her yo-yo, but it missed. It bounced off of the demon’s head. The demon swung his ax. Creatibug leaped to the side, tripping over a pistol. She reeled in the yo-yo and took shelter behind a wall of fallen trees. Black Cat landed next to her. 

“You called?” He smiled. His eyes scanned the new hero, “Who's this Black Cat? I'm Chat Noir… And you must be the new Ladybug?””

“Yeah, I suppose?” Creatibug said, “we also need a plan.”

He glanced over to the giant who was smashing trees and yelling “Ladybug” and “Chat Noir”.

“You have a history of these demons correct, Chat Noir?” Creatibug started, “do you have an idea how to beat it?”

He tilted his head in confusion. “Yeah, I dealt with akumas before. Some say, I'm  _ purr _ fect at defeating them.”

Creatibug's eyes widened and she cracked a smile at Chat Noir. “so, you must be  _ pun _ stopple then.”

Chat Noir let out a laugh, “Ladybug-”

“Creatibug,” Catherine corrected him.

“Oh! Well, Creatibug, have you used your lucky charm?”

Creatibug racked her brain trying to remember what Tikki said. “that's… my special power, correct?”

Chat Noir nodded.

Creatibug looked at her yo-yo and up at the giant.

“Lucky charm,” she whispered.

A red and black polka-dotted teddy bear appeared in his hands and Creatibug’s vision faded into monochrome. Creatibug looked around. The demon (or apparently Chat calls them akuma) gained a ladybug pattern as well, then the boy's BB gun and then one of the fallen trees. Creatibug glanced over to Chat and nodded.

“You lead the way Creati.”

Creatibug stood slowly. She dashed to the BB gun. 

“Hey, big boy!” She yelled and shot into the air.

The demon turned. He huffed and swung his ax, destroying trees. Creatibug carefully placed down the child’s gun as Chat Noir teased the demon in a language Creatibug didn't understand. In the same language, the demon talked back. In the distracted state, Creatibug threw the teddy bear at the demon. 

The demon ran towards Creatibug, bringing his ax down. She dodged, the ax coming a hair too close. Creatibug dashed and sliding behind the log that Chat Noir stood on.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yelled as he leaped off. 

Chat brought his hand down. The ax became dust. A purple butterfly emerged as the demon turned back into a human: a young man no older than nineteen.

Creatibug appeared and remembered something about capturing a butterfly. She stared at her yo-yo, trying to figure out what to do and keep an eye on the butterfly.

“You press the black circle in the middle,” Chat said, “make sure to use the miraculous cure as well.”

Creatibug nodded. She chased the butterfly and opened the yo-yo. She captured it, releasing a pure white butterfly. She went over to the teddy bear and picked it up. 

“Miraculous ladybug?” She tossed the item.

Ladybugs came pouring out, fixing the trees and returning the human to normal. She turned her attention back towards the now human when a beeping sound came from her earrings. 

“That sound- I'm going to turn back soon, right?”

Chat Noir nodded.

“Well, can you bring him to the entrance so the police can arrest him?” Creatibug asked.

“Arrest!?”

“Yes, that's what happened to the last dem- akuma,” Creatibug explained, “it's so they can't harm anyone else”

“But it's not their fault for being akumatized.” Chat Noir frowned, “why are they being punished?”

Creatibug crossed her arms, “what do you mean ‘not their fault’?”

“Papillon or Hawkmoth or whatever you call him takes advantage of of their negative emotions and manipulates them into becoming his pawns.”

“Oh why-” Creatibug got cut off by another beep, but this time from Chat.

“See you later, Creati.” Chat Noir zoomed out of there.

Creatibug followed his idea and headed back to the creek in hopes of finding a safe place to detransform and finding her friends. The world became blurry as she followed the creek.

“This isn't a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Beta Readers: Liminal.shadow, A_Human, and Soloraven.
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time" by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
